


Wypad do pubu

by SweetyBabe



Series: Drugoplanowe przygody z SH [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Gen, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyBabe/pseuds/SweetyBabe
Summary: Do Lorenzo ktoś przyjeżdża i zaciąga go do pubu, w którym wpadają na znajomego z instytutu.





	Wypad do pubu

Ktoś niecierpliwie pukał w drzwi. Jakby nie istniał cholerny dzwonek. Lorenzo oderwał się od książki poirytowany i poszedł je otworzyć. Kogo przywiało tym razem w jego wolny wieczór?

\- Lorenzo!

Gość rzucił się na niego, że prawie go wywrócił.

\- Siobhan, nie skacz tak na mnie do cholery! – Oderwał od siebie swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę.

Była ładną czerwono-włosom i czerwonooką szczupłą dziewczyną, a raczej kobietą, ale wyglądała bardzo młodo. Przestała się starzeć w wieku 21 lat, 130 lat temu. Nie miała żadnych ambicji w świecie podziemnych, natomiast dorobiła się fortuny w świecie przyziemnych.

Była potężną czarownicą choć udawała słabą, niewinną kobietkę. Świetnie działało, nikt nie zawracał jej gitary.

\- Impreza! – Zawołała wyrzucając ramiona do góry.

Bardzo zły znak. Przyjechała tu bo chce szaleć. Wyjść z domu. Na zewnątrz. I zaciągnie go ze sobą.

\- Ubieraj się w najlepsze ciuchy i lecimy na miasto.

Jęknął, wracając do salonu, a ona za nim niczym małe tornado.

\- No! Złościsz się, że mnie nie było na tym twoim przyjęciu? – Lorenzo prychnął na to, w odpowiedzi. – Nie znoszę być w tłumie tych bezmózgich poddanych Clave. Ugh. Koszmarnie nudne rozmowy i osoby.

Rzuciła się na siedzenie i zabrała mu książkę z rąk. Spojrzał na nią krzywo, a ta oddała spojrzenie, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc.

\- No? Sznela, sznela! – Wygoniła go do garderoby.

 

Na dworze było przyjemnie chłodno, pogoda akurat na spacer. Szli do najbliższego pubu LGBT, bo Siobhan oczywiście wymyśliła sobie, że znajdą sobie towarzystwo albo miłość swojego życia albo kogoś kogo na pewno nie znajdą siedząc w domu.

Jak przystało na nastolatkę (według standardów wieku czarowników) miała masę energii i nadrabiała ich rozłąkę ciągłym gadaniem o swoich inwestycjach i usłyszanych plotkach podziemia.

\- Naprawdę jest nadzieja na lepsze traktowanie podziemnych przez Clave? I słyszałam, że osoby LGBT zaczęły wychodzić z szafy i walczyć o równouprawnienie. Ciekawe czasy. Żeby nie powiedzieć, ja pierdziele, nareszcie. – Wzniosła wzrok ku niebu.

Dotarli na miejsce. W środku było sporo ludzi, ale żaden tłok. I najwyraźniej przybyli w dzień karaoke, bo dwie dziewczyny wyły do mikrofonów, jakąś piosenkę o miłości, śmiejąc się i popijając piwo.

\- Śpiewamy! – Zawołała Siobhan z uśmiechem.

\- Dobrze, cokolwiek zechcesz. – Przewrócił oczami, ale był zadowolony. Lubił śpiewać, no i może wybawi kilka par uszu od tego opętańczego ryku, serwując porządną muzykę.

Znaleźli wzrokiem wolny stolik i ruszyli go zająć. Lorenzo zobaczył kątem oka blond czuprynę i spojrzał w stronę baru. Rzeczywiście przy kontuarze siedział znajomy Łowca popijając piwo z uśmiechem. Chłopak nie zauważył go skupiony na towarzyszu. Para wyglądała na dość niedopasowaną, Andrew w czarnym T-shircie tak przylegającym, że widać było idealnie wyrobione mięśnie brzucha a drugi mężczyzna z piwnym brzuchem, nalaną twarzą na dodatek dwa razy starszy.

Ostatnio widzieli się ponad tydzień temu, kiedy przyszedł się przywitać po zebraniu gabinetu, nie zwracając uwagi na wrogość innych do osoby czarownika. Nie rozmawiali o niczym szczególnym, ale samo to, że nie patrzył się na opinie innych była godna podziwu. Może pomyślał nad tym czy aby nie jest zainteresowany, ale nie spodziewał się spotkać go w takiej sytuacji.

\- Kto to? – Usłyszał nagle Siobhan, która patrzyła na Andrew i Lorenzo na przemian.

\- Znajomy. – Odpowiedział neutralnym tonem.

Nie zgasił jej zainteresowania.

\- Niezły ten znajomy. Zaprośmy go do nas.

\- Ma towarzystwo nie widzisz? Daj spokój. – Spojrzał na nią poważnie.

\- Ten obleśny dziad, który próbuje go spić i wykorzystać? To towarzystwo miałeś na myśli? – Skrzywiła się.

\- Nie wydaje mi się żeby mu przeszkadzało.

Spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz, uważniej. Tym razem uśmiech wydawał się być wymuszony, picie nerwowe i szybkie. Jeśli jednak mężczyzna mu się nie podobał, czemu po prostu nie kazać mu spadać?

\- Zdesperowany jakiś?

Lorenzo postanowił jej posłuchać i ruszył do baru po drinki. Stanął obok mężczyzn, zwracając uwagę barmana.

\- Najlepsze whisky i Malibu, proszę przynieść do stolika. – Wskazał Siobhan, wręczając barmanowi całe sto dolarów. – Reszta dla pana. – Obrócił się do łowcy, który wyraźnie spiął się na dźwięk jego głosu. – Andrew! Co za spotkanie.

Chłopak odwrócił się do niego.

\- Lorenzo, co za niespodzianka. Nie spodziewałem się spotkać cię w … - Nie miał pojęcia jak dokończyć zdanie, żeby nie wyjść na dupka.

\- Jestem z przyjaciółką. Przyjechała do miasta i chciała gdzieś wyskoczyć. – Pokazał czarownicę podnoszącą swój drink do ust. – Może się do nas dosiądziesz?

\- Eeee…

\- Ja dziś stawiam. – Pociągnął go ze sobą.

Andrew mógł tylko machnąć w stronę byłego towarzysza i już siedział przy stoliku.

\- Cześć, jestem Siobhan. – Przedstawiła się czerwono-włosa.

\- Andrew Underhill, miło mi cię poznać.

Podali sobie dłonie, a czarownica zauważyła znaki na skórze pod podwiniętym rękawem.

\- O mój… Jesteś Nocnym Łowcą? – Zapytała zaszokowana.

\- A i owszem. Czy to jakoś przeszkadza?

\- Tylko niesamowicie frapuje jak żeście się kurna poznali?

\- Jak trzyma się Homer? – Zapytał Lorenzo trochę złośliwie.

\- Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję. – Zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi chłopak. – Homer nas poznał. To mój chomik i się zgubił. Lorenzo go uratował.

\- Bez przesady…

\- O Boziu, jakie to słodziutkie! Nie wiedziałam, że Nocni Łowcy mają zwierzątka domowe.

\- Raczej nie mamy na nie czasu, ale pewnego razu wpadłem za demonem na którego polowałem w witrynę sklepu zoologicznego i Homer tam siedział i tak się na mnie patrzył. Nie mogłem powiedzieć mu nie.

\- Rozumiem cię całkowicie. Mam czarnego kota Lucyfera. Jest małym diabłem wcielonym.

Zaśmiali się. Siobhan raczej trzymała się z dala od Nefilim, ale ten był inny. Nie wydawał się taki bezuczuciowy i pewny siebie jak ci których niestety poznała. Ostatni, próbował się do niej dobrać, a jak go sprała zwyzywał i stwierdził, że powinna mu być wdzięczna, że w ogóle zechciał ją dotknąć. W odpowiedzi prawie zabiła go śmiechem.

\- Idę do DJ’a poprosić o Aleksandra Hamiltona dla nas. Zaśpiewasz z nami? – Zapytała nowego przyjaciela.

\- Kogo?

Osoby przy stoliku oniemiały. Spojrzały na niego, przerabiając sobie co właśnie usłyszały.

\- Co? – Pierwszy przebudził się Lorenzo.

\- Gdzieś ty się wychowywał, w jakiejś gliniance w lesie? – Walnęła oszołomiona czarownica.

\- Blisko, większość życia mieszkałem w instytucie w Polsce. I Idrisie.

\- Biedaku. Nie martw się, naprawimy tą okrutną krzywdę. Zabierzemy cię na najbliższe przedstawienie.

Lorenzo spojrzał na nią z podniesioną brwią z miną „zabierzemy?”. Pokiwała głową poważnie.

Pobiegła do DJ.

\- Przepraszam. Teraz będziesz musiał z nią żyć.

Andrew zaśmiał się i napił piwa.

\- Raczej szybko się mną znudzi.

\- Nie sądzę, ze mną jakoś wytrzymuje.

\- Z kim śpiewałaby inaczej Hamiltona? Bardzo długo się przyjaźnicie?

\- Od ponad 130 lat. Ukrywała się wśród ludzi i byłem pierwszym czarownikiem z którym zawiązała relacje. Nauczyłem ja wszystkiego co mogłem.

Pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie, kiedy Wielki Czarownik Mediolanu kazał mu sprawdzić potężne magiczne wyładowanie w biedniejszej dzielnicy. Zastał tam młodziutką, wrzeszczącą w niebogłosy czarownice, pośrodku chaosu spalonych ciał. Zamiast to zgłosić okrutnym Nocnym Łowcą,  zabrał ją do siebie. Nauczył się dla niej walczyć wręcz, by mógł przekazać jej tą wiedzę.

Ona w zamian nieproszona zajmowała się jego finansami (zbijała mu fortunę, której nigdy nie zdoła wydać). Nawet jego pasję, sztukę zamieniła na biznes.

\- Zamówiłam shoty. – Oznajmiła dziewczyna wracając do stolika. – Teraz my!

I pociągnęła Lorenzo za sobą do mikrofonu.

Andrew był zachwycony ich występem. Doskonale umieli tekst piosenki, podział ról. Siobhan trochę fałszowała, ale głos czarownika był czysty i fenomenalny.

\- To było super. Nie mogę się doczekać by zobaczyć cały spektakl.

Wykonawcy podziękowali mu z uśmiechami. Zaczęli walić shoty, które już na nich czekały.

 

Trójka przyjaciół doskonale się bawiła. Czarownicy mieli bardzo mocne głowy, więc Andrew jako jedyny się upił i oczywiście zaczął mówić o swoim beznadziejnym dzieciństwie. Jego ojca męczyły jego niespełnione ambicje i wszystko przelewał na syna. Co nie kończyło się najlepiej, gdyż Andrew nie mógł być najlepszy we wszystkim, w sumie w niczym nie był najlepszy. Wolał pisać wiersze niż kuć jakieś bzdury o strategii czy wszystkie strategiczne punkty demonów.

\- Piszesz wiersze? – Nie mogli w to uwierzyć czarownicy.

\- Nikomu nie mówcie, na Anioła ze wstydu się spale. Nikt ich nigdy nie przeczyta.

\- Jak możesz ukrywać coś co może być wspaniałym talentem? – Skarcił go Lorenzo.

\- To tylko bazgroły.

\- Nie jesteś zbyt obiektywny. Nie można oceniać własnych dzieł.

\- Tak czy owak pozostaną na zawsze nieodkryte.

Wkrótce zamykali bar. Andrew aktywował iratze by się otrzeźwić. Oczywiście to zajmowało czas, więc padł bez życia do taksówki i całą drogę przysypiał. Ta zatrzymała się pod domostwem Lorenzo. Czarownicy chcieli by przespał się w jakimś pokoju gościnnym.

\- Nie chcę być ciężarem. Dotrę jakoś do instytutu. – Odparł już bardziej trzeźwo chłopak.

\- Nie pierdol, mamy tu więcej miejsca niż potrzeba.

\- Będzie mi miło cię gościć. Łóżko dostaniesz na pewno wygodniejsze niż u siebie w Instytucie.

\- Hola, hola. – Przerwała Siobhan. – Skąd ty wiesz jakie ma łóżko? Nie mów, że jesteście tego typu znajomymi*. – Zażartował dziewczyna.

Andrew wybuchł śmiechem. Nie chcieli go nawet zupełnie zwyczajni faceci, a co dopiero ktoś taki jak Lorenzo… Wspomniany tylko spojrzał na nią . Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

\- Po prostu idźcie spać. Już! – Zaczął ich zaganiać do willi.

Nie mając wyboru ruszyli do środka, Łowca wciąż chichocząc.

Ten wieczór nie skończył się jak sobie zaplanował, ale w sumie nie był zawiedziony. W sumie był ciekawy czy ta przyjaźń wypali.

 

*Używa słowa buddy, insynuuje, że są „fuck buddies”


End file.
